Modern imagers, such as imagesetters and platesetters, utilize optical scanners to write or record images for subsequent reproduction or to read a prerecorded image at a pre-defined resolution rate. Such scanners may write or record images on, or read prerecorded images from various media including photo or thermal sensitive paper or polymer films, photo or thermal sensitive coatings or erasable imaging materials, an aluminum or other base printing plate, or other type of media. The media is typically mounted on an imaging support surface which may be planar or curved and then scanned with an optical beam. The primary components of modern imagesetting and platesetting systems include an image processor, which may be in the form of a personal computer or workstation, to generate and/or edit an image, and a raster image processor (RIP) for converting data signals from the image processor into signals which can be understood by an engine or system controller which controls the scanning of the optical beam on the media. The imagesetter or platesetter typically includes a writing engine having a scan assembly. The scan assembly may, for example, be disposed and moveable within a drum cylinder in which the media is mounted for recording. The writing engine controller, in accordance with the signals from the RIP and its own programmed instructions, generates signals to control the optical scanning so as to write images on, or read images from, the media mounted within the drum cylinder by scanning one or more optical beams over the recording media mounted against either the inner or outer circumference of the drum cylinder while the cylinder itself remains fixed. A typical scan assembly of a cylindrical drum type imager system may include a spin mirror or other optical device to direct the light beam over the curved surface of the medium adjacent to the drum cylinder. Modern imaging systems also typically include a loading device, often referred to as an applicator, for loading media onto, and removing media from, the media support surface such as the drum cylinder.
Imaging systems may also include other components such as a media storage device for storing the unrecorded media to be imaged by the imager. The system also often includes a media processor which develops or otherwise processes the recorded image. The imaging system may also include media transport devices, typically electromechanical assemblies, for example to deliver the unrecorded media from the storage device to the imager, or to deliver the recorded media from the imager to the media processor.